


Oh my, my, my (Living for your every move)

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, kinda... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: at this exact time the day prior, they hadn’t kissed yet.
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/McNasty (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Oh my, my, my (Living for your every move)

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BICHES

he rounds the corner to the kitchen and finds him there. the image in front of him so striking he almost forgets to duck a little under the doorway.

dooo is sitting on the kitchen counter, one hand to support his weight on the surface and the other holding a drink he’s been nursing for half the night. actually-  _ scratch that _ . he doesn’t know how much the other has drank.

mcnasty’s eyes fall to dooo’s legs, mindlessly swinging, and he stares a second too long at his shorts riding up his thighs. dooo’s head moves to the soft beat that filters inside the house from the speakers by the pool just outside and his hair, a little longer than they usually are due to laziness, gently bounces on his forehead, covering his eyes every now and then. 

_ pretty _ .

he catches himself and comes back to reality just as dooo notices him and their eyes meet. mcnasty doesn’t know if it’s just him but he can see the unsaid things between them swim in dooo’s gaze when he realises who it is that snuck up on him.

“hey” he says, just to fill the silence and a smile slowly forms on dooo’s face. “hey yourself.”

dooo takes a sip of whatever he’s drinking as mcnasty walks up to him, leaning against the counter by his side. he looks straight ahead and the glass cupboard in front of him reflects them in a distorted manner and mcnasty feels like that image fits. he and dooo of today aren’t the same mcnasty and dooo from yesterday. 

at this exact time the day prior, they hadn’t kissed yet. 

the clock was somewhere close to one a.m. when a very drunk mcnasty had thrown the last remains of his clarity of mind and pressed his hand to dooo’s lower back and pressed him almost flat against him while gently swaying to a mellow song. despite being intoxicated, his heart was hammering against his chest and ears but it all had faded into white noise the moment dooo had touched his cheek to pull him down for a kiss. the younger had to tiptoe and being drunk himself, he had lost his balance and completely fell right into mcnasty’s arms. 

the kiss hadn't lasted very long but they stayed close and danced like that for a little while. 

mcnasty remembers hearing matt and dallas move around the house to clean up after their little party but they didn’t say anything so he pretended not to notice, losing himself to the feeling of dooo in his arms.

he doesn’t remember much after that. he woke up in his bed, alone, and when he had mustered the energy to get up and join the others for breakfast, dooo didn’t say anything nor treated him any different, so he tried (keyword:  _ tried _ ) to put it all in the back of his mind, swallowing down the nausea caused by the disappointment. 

the rest of the day went by in a flash because they were all busy organising another party with the addition of grizzy, puffer and a couple of dallas’ friends so mcnasty didn’t have time to dwell on it and that was for the best.

  
  


and now, right here, he realises they’re alone for the first time since yesterday and his palms start to sweat.

before he has the chance to get too nervous and jittery, dooo lightly bumps into his arm and offers him his drink. he takes it and mentally thanks him for breaking the tension and when the liquid meets his lips, he tastes peach vodka. he relishes in the soft burn it leaves behind. 

he turns a little to give the cup back but stops when he catches dooo staring at him, at his mouth to be precise and time slows down for a couple seconds, the air around them becoming heavy.

“do you wanna join them?” he asks to preserve some of his sanity. 

the others are by the poolside probably smoking and drinking. they can hear their chatter through the slightly open glass door. he would like to join them but he’s stuck here, doesn’t really want to leave dooo’s side but he also doesn’t know where they stand. is he bothering dooo? does dooo even remember what happened? he sure as hell does. probably will until the day he leaves this mortal plane. 

“nah, i’m good here.” dooo smiles then tilts his head to the side a little, hair falling prettily over his left eye. “you?”

“i go where you g-” he tries to cut himself off before he can finish that sentence, before he can embarrass himself but it’s too late and dooo puts his cup down and turns his body towards him and mcnasty immediately feels studied. he has many things he wants to say but doesn’t know how. he’s never been good with words, with this kind of stuff. it's probably the first time he's ever felt  _ so much _ for someone and he's at a loss. 

he feels ridiculous. just yesterday everything seemed so easy and clear and he felt so confident and look at him now, a ball of nerves. he should go with the others and just let what happened last night go. there's no point in dwelling on it. 

"that's a lie." dooo says and it almost physically startles him, as if the boy had read his mind. "you're not  _ here _ ."

mcnasty raises his eyebrows in clear confusion just as dooo lifts his hand and points at the empty space between his open legs.

mcnasty’s brain stutters for a second and he blinks incredulously. is he drunker than he thought he was?

he witnesses the moment realization hits dooo, the meaning of what he just did settling in and the blush that rises on his cheeks and neck is adorable.

mcnasty moves to stand in front of him, keeping a bit of distance because he doesn't want to push his luck. “can i?” he asks and it comes out almost a whisper. 

when dooo nods shyly, now seeming much more aware of what he's doing, mcnasty closes the distance and he’s amazed by how warm dooo feels this close. such a strong presence for such a tiny body. it will never stop amazing him. 

he knows that deep down, despite how many doubts he has, how scared he is of getting hurt, he can never get enough of this. 

he rests his hands on the counter on either side of dooo’s legs and he feels more than hears dooo's stuttering breath before the boy starts tracing the sensitive skin of mcnasty's wrists, left to right, inward to outward. the touch is so light, so intimate, that it leaves goosebumps in its wake. 

dooo’s head lulls after a moment, like he can't quite look at him in the eye anymore and he rests his forehead on mcnasty’s collarbone, never stopping his motions. 

mcnasty feels like time is steadily slowing down and he decides to get a little daring, to use the atmosphere between them and he leans down to press a soft kiss against dooo’s hair, right above his temple. 

dooo's hands stop for an instant and he buries his face more against him, taking another stuttering breath, like he's nervous, like he needs air but can't find it just like mcnasty. 

when dooo resumes his motions, now slowly going up his forearms, mcnasty takes it as a sign the boy's not opposed to the touch so he carefully places his hands against dooo’s hips, making small circles with his thumbs there. he can  _ feel _ how warm and soft yet solid dooo is and his stomach fills with desire. 

as his mind starts to wander to dangerous territory, he unconsciously grips a little tighter and his apology dies on his tongue because dooo suddenly wraps both his hands around mcnasty's wrists like a lifeline and  _ whines _ , the sound so quiet and yet so piercing that it vibrates through mcnasty’s whole body and his entire world shutters into a million pieces. 

“are you okay?” he asks, not sure who it is really directed to, himself or dooo. 

dooo nods against him, still hiding his face. “' _ m _ fine. maybe a little dizzy.” he mumbles and mcnasty feels him close his legs a little around him, maybe shy, maybe inviting. 

“should we move somewhere else?” mcnasty starts, looking up and around the kitchen for the first time in what feels like hours to see if any of the guys outside are near them. he knows no one would say anything or mind if they walked in on them like this but he doesn't want to put dooo in any situation that might make him uncomfortable. "i don't know, like... the living room or? the bathroom? do you need he-" he's about to trail off when dooo finally lifts his head and cuts him off. 

"bedroom" he says with so much emphasis that mcnasty almost startles but it dies almost immediately. "if… if that's okay." dooo looks away again, letting go of one of mcnasty's arms to scratch at the back of his neck, something he does when he's embarrassed. mcnasty has learned a few of his habits during their calls on discord and seeing them in person makes his heart flutter. 

"yeah" he breathes out and he sounds wrecked.  _ god _ , he needs to get a grip. "let's go." 

he doesn't miss the look of relief on dooo's face as he steps back from the counter to let him jump down and he suddenly feels less stupid for all his doubts. 

dooo takes his wrist again and slowly leads him further inside dallas' house without looking back once. it's dark in the corridor but he's sure he sees a faint trace of a blush on dooo's neck and he smiles to himself. 

dooo stops when they're in front of the room he and matt have been using since they got here and mcnasty silently apologises to matt because he probably won't be sleeping there tonight. 

as dooo opens the door, mcnasty is struck by how small the boy is and his mind reels. he  _ wants _ so much. he desires everything dooo has to give.

he's alone in a bedroom with him and his world is suddenly moving too fast and too slow at the same time. he needs to ground himself or else he's going to spiral and ruin everything. he leans against the door once he's shut it and dooo turns around and they finally lock eyes. a few rays of moonlight filter through the thin curtains and they land on the bed, like a beacon, an invite and mcnasty wants to accept it, wants to push dooo towards it, climb on top of him and have him-

dooo slips his hand into mcnasty's, successfully stopping his thoughts and the younger takes a step forward, looking up at him and searching his face for something mcnasty doesn't know the nature of. he doesn't know what face he's making but he hopes dooo can find what he wants. 

"can i kiss you again,  _ eric _ ?" 

mcnasty feels the floor disappear under his feet, pure fluid euphoria pumping through his veins, the sensation hitting him so fast he almost gasps for breath. 

a smile escapes him and he presses his free hand to dooo's cheek. his heart somersaults when the boy leans into it, closing his eyes and humming, all warm and soft. 

"of course you can, dork." he whispers and without any more hesitation, they meet halfway. dooo on his tippy toes and mcnasty leaning down. dooo lets go of his hand in favor of circling his arms around mcnasty's neck and mcnasty's hands naturally wander to dooo's hips again. he's fighting the urge to lift the boy up and dooo must sense his intentions because he applies more pressure against his lips and makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat.

mcnasty's head spins and in one swift motion, he reaches under dooo's thighs and lifts him up. the movement makes him hit the door behind him but he pays no mind to where they’re going because all he can think and feel is dooo’s lips on his, so soft and sweet, as intoxicating as a cocktail. 

it all happens so fast. dooo wraps his legs around him and mcnasty can feel  _ all _ of him and a grunt escapes him mid-kiss. dooo takes the chance to slip his tongue in and mcnasty is so taken aback that he hits his head against the door.

“oops” dooo says, giggling and he’s so beautiful that mcnasty forgets to react. the silence immediately worries dooo. “hey… are you okay?” one of his hands go to rest on his cheek and they’re staring at each other and that’s when mcnasty realises he’s doomed.

“yeah” he says but it comes out choked. “yes. i’m great. you just-” he stops. doesn’t really know how to say any of the things his heart is screaming at his brain to say. 

dooo patiently waits, thumb slowly going up and down his cheek and mcnasty notices his eyes are a bit unfocused but they never leave him. 

he groans, a laugh escaping him. “this is gonna sound so corny but you’re just so pretty. i can’t believe you’re here.”

dooo stares at him and blinks a couple times and then-  _ laughs, _ out loud. figures. he deserves it.

“yeah, that  _ is _ corny as hell, mcnasty.”

“yeah, yeah okay…” he starts, rolling his eyes but dooo takes his face in both his hands and leans closer to rest his forehead on mcnasty’s, his eyes closing in the process. 

“i feel the same way, dumbass.”

“you’re drunk.” mcnasty contests. “so are you.” dooo says before mcnasty is even finished.

“you more.” “perhaps. and?”

“nothing. i just don’t think you can like me more than i like you. that’s literally impossible.”

“i never said that.”

mcnasty furrows his brows. “what?”

“i said i feel the same. meaning i like you just as much as you like me. no more no less.” and he nods, looking so completely confident in his answer that mcnasty giggles.

“alright… you got me there.”

dooo smiles, triumphant and he slides his hands to mcnasty’s shoulders for support. something flashes in his eyes and the older waits, wants to see what the other will do.

“so uh… bed?” he whispers, the familiar blush coming back a little. 

mcnasty is so fucked. 

“yes, bed. absolutely bed.”

  
  


[...]

  
  


they're laying in bed, dooo on his back and mcnasty on his side and dooo can't quite meet his eyes, a pink tint adorning his cheeks and ears. he can faintly see the color in the dark and he finds it adorable.

dooo took his shirt off before settling in bed and mcnasty's attention is almost entirely directed at how delicate and pearly his skin is, at the pretty contrast his dark nipples form with his complexion. he moves his palm up and down dooo's flat stomach for a few seconds, goosebumps blooming in the wake of his touch, muscles tensing under layers of skin but nothing can be compared to how much dooo tenses when he pinches one of his nipples to test the waters. the younger shakes from head to toe and  _ moans _ , high pitched and very feminine like.

mcnasty pauses and tenses himself, surprised and so incredibly aroused. "so that is actually what you sound like, holy shit."

dooo immediately covers his eyes in the crook of his elbow, embarrassed to no end but mcnasty manages to catch his shocked expression. "i'm sorry, i can't control it. i'm very vocal." 

"don't be. i liked that a lot. i want to hear you." mcnasty pinches again and dooo moans one more time. 

he moves his arm from his face and they finally lock eyes and before either of them can register that they're moving, their mouths meet in messy and wet kisses. 

mcnasty's hand naturally wanders down, to the hem of dooo's shorts and the boy's breath hitches against his mouth.

mcnasty moves back a little, searching dooo's eyes again and his vision swims a little. "have you ever been touched like this before?" mcnasty asks, curiosity taking over.

"n-not really." 

"can i?" he asks and dooo nods way too fast and eagerly and mcnasty smiles at him, gives him a quick peck before diverting all his attention on what he's doing with his hands.

dooo is already half hard and mcnasty's mouth salivates at the sight. he would devour this boy whole if he was given permission. 

he traces the outline of dooo's cock over the fabric of his shorts just to tease him, just to see him squirm a little and he gets exactly what he hoped for. 

"don't tease too much" dooo whimpers, seeming out of breath already.

mcnasty complies and slips his hand down dooo's underwear, causing the boy to shudder again. 

" _ big _ ." dooo gasps just as mcnasty thinks  _ hot _ . his hand engulfs dooo's cock completely and the feeling is driving him insane. the tip is wet with precum already and dooo is so warm it makes his head spin.

mcnasty doesn't waste any time and starts stroking him slowly, up and down and over the head, to get him to full hardness and it takes a very short amount of time to get there. 

in the meantime dooo is hiding his face again, against mcnasty's chest, gripping his shirt and letting out hot puffs of breath and tiny adorable sounds every now and then. 

"do you want to cum like this?" mcnasty whispers next to dooo's ear, leaving a soft kiss against his messy hair and dooo moves to look back to him and there's uncertainty in his gaze. 

"i- i don't know. i want… more" 

"okay." he nods, kissing dooo's hair once more. "i'll take care of you." 

this must be very overwhelming for the younger so mcnasty has to do things right and gradually. he wants to make dooo feel as good as possible. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


mcnasty sits between dooo's legs and dooo instinctively spreads them as wide as he can and mcnasty feels him stopping himself from wrapping them around his waist when he leans down to trail kisses on his naked stomach.

one of dooo's hands falls onto his hair and it rests there gently. dooo's probably not even aware he's doing it, slightly trembling at every touch and probably on sensory overload. mcnasty doesn't mind at all, loves it. would love it even more if dooo gripped with more strength.

his mouth gets to the shorts again and a quick exchange of looks when he lifts his eyes has them both in agreement that both pieces of clothing dooo is wearing need to go. 

dooo lifts his hips and mcnasty takes everything off in one swift motion, leaving dooo completely naked. 

mcnasty stops to look at him properly for a second, so slender yet firm, so delicate and pretty and he almost wants to cry. he's so- he's so in love, it's ridiculous. no point in trying to deny what he feels. 

"don't stare too much, it's embarrassing." dooo pouts, trying to close his legs a little and mcnasty leans down again to kiss him, whispering a soft " _ sorry _ ". 

dooo shakes his head at the apology and mcnasty smiles at him before sliding down again and puffing a breath right over dooo’s cock and shivers immediately run through dooo’s whole body, his hand flying back to mcnasty’s hair and this time he seems to realise, trying to take it away as soon as he feels mcnasty’s hair between his fingers. 

“you can keep it there. i don’t mind.” so dooo does and the touch gives mcnasty pleasant little shivers down his neck.

the grip inevitably gets tighter the second he gives dooo’s cockhead a kitten lick but dooo stays otherwise quiet so he takes that as a sign to keep going. he licks again, for longer, and again, takes it in one hand and kisses the side and only when dooo starts to squirm under him, he takes it in his mouth. 

he’s not exactly an expert at this. he’s done it a few times but it’s usually the other way around. but this is dooo and he will always make exceptions for him. he wants to make this good for him.

he circles his tongue around the slick head before slowly sinking down and dooo whines such a pretty sound, so quiet but so desperate and it goes straight to mcnasty's dick. 

he keeps bobbing his head, creating a steady but calm rhythm and taking it in more and more as he goes until his nose meets dooo's lower stomach. he stays there for a second and decides to hum, knowing well how good the vibrations feel. 

dooo shakes under him, both hands flying to his hair now, gripping tight, tight enough for it to sting a little and mcnasty likes the pain. 

"oh my  _ god- _ eric." dooo gasps and he doesn't sound like himself, all breathy and voice an octave higher than usual. mcnasty can't get enough of it. 

mcnasty comes up only to go down again, flattening his tongue as much as he can and pressing it to every vein he feels. dooo moans, loud this time, loud enough that the guys outside might have heard him, but he's so out of it he doesn't notice at all. 

mcnasty looks up and dooo somehow feels him staring and their eyes meet and sparks fly between them. mcnasty goes to grip dooo's hips and starts going faster and faster and dooo starts whining steadily. 

mcnasty's ears start ringing with how much effort he's putting into this and it takes him a couple seconds to hear dooo calling his name and he looks up again only when dooo cups his cheeks to get his attention. 

he stops immediately and pulls off, suddenly worried he went too far.

"are you okay? did i-" 

dooo nods and smiles "yeah, don't worry. you were super into it, wow." 

those words and the way dooo is looking at him and holding his face make a blush creep up his cheeks. "so what- what's wrong?"

dooo gives him a sheepish smile and he seems uncertain. "i was about to cum." he states and cringes the second the words are out of his mouth. 

"okay…" mcnasty says, confused.

"i-" dooo groans, flustered and frustrated. his hair is sticking to his forehead and his eyes are glossy and big. so so pretty. "i want to feel you more. i don't want it to end like that."

  1. "oh." he repeats out loud. "okay. we- we can do that." 



"but i- i don't want to go all the way."

... _ oh. _

"i want to be one hundred percent sober when that happens." dooo says and mcnasty's heart skips a beat only to start again at an alarming rate. he feels his blush deepen but he doesn't feel self-conscious about it because dooo is in no better state.

they're a couple of fools.

"does that- does that make sense? i still want to feel you. i don't know how, though." 

mcnasty smiles at him, his chest filling with warmth at the sight of dooo being so concerned about this.

"don't worry. i have a way, if you'd let me." 

dooo's eyes twinkle with relief and he smiles and nods. "of course." and that's all mcnasty needed. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


he slides further down the bed and tells dooo to close his legs.

dooo sends him a questioning look but does as instructed anyway. mcnasty lifts them and rests them on his shoulder and it's only then he remembers an essential detail. 

"do you have lube?"

"no, i didn't think anything like this was gonna happen." dooo says, and mcnasty deflates knowing he'll have to get up and get his own in the other guest room. he always brings some. it can never really hurt. they made fun of him plenty for doing so but that hasn't stopped him. "but i know matt does." dooo finishes. 

"what?" 

"i saw it yesterday." 

_ why would matt bring lube at dallas' house?  _

"okay… good. i'm sure he won't mind if we steal some." 

dooo moves to the side a little and stretches his arm to reach the nightstand in between the two beds in the room. after a bit of rummaging he finds what he's looking for.

he gives the little bottle to mcnasty and the older wastes no time to coat his fingers and palm with it. he's getting a little impatient himself. he's wanted this for a long time and he wants to make dooo feel good. he wants to feel good.

"open your legs a little" he instructs and dooo has barely opened them when mcnasty stops him. he immediately starts coating the inside of dooo's thighs with it. 

he looks at dooo for the entire process, searching for any sign of discomfort and he sees the moment the boy understands what they're gonna do. "oh god… okay." he whispers and mcnasty giggles. 

"is it really okay?" 

" _ okay? _ i'm gonna cream myself in two seconds." 

"good."

"wh-" mcnasty unceremoniously throws the bottle on the other bed and pulls his pants down with his other hand. he's also wearing shorts so those and his underwear go down in one simple motion. his cock springs free for the first time and he can't keep the sigh of relief in.

" _ wow _ " comes from dooo and he finds the boy staring. "you're…"

"big? i know." he smirks and dooo flushes at the confidence and at how mcnasty strokes himself a few times, using the leftover lube on his fingers on himself.

mcnasty takes a hold of dooo's ankles on his shoulder to make him close his legs again and finally positions himself. 

he starts to sink into the heat of dooo's thighs and the friction gets to him immediately. " _ fuck _ , that feels amazing". his vision clouds for a second and the air in the room is suddenly thicker, more humid and his mind is buzzing with stimulus, his ears slightly ringing again. 

he sinks all the way in and marvels at how thick dooo's thighs actually are. almost like he's read his mind, dooo tenses his legs, giving him more firm ground to grind into and he sees stars for a second. 

dooo grips at the sheets at a particularly hard thrust that pushes him forward onto the bed and a whine escapes his lips. 

"look at me, baby" mcnasty blabbers and as dooo opens his eyes, a couple tears fall down his cheeks.

he looks so beautiful like this. face flushed, hair messy against the pillow, kiss swollen lips parted around little sounds of pleasure and mcnasty unconsciously moves faster, a knot forming in his lower stomach.

"a- _ ah _ ," dooo suddenly startles, pleasure shooting through his body when mcnasty grips at his hips with his free hand and starts thrusting so hard the room is filled with noises of skin slapping against skin. 

" _ harder _ . eric, m-more." dooo begs, lifting his arms to reach mcnasty. in this position they can't quite hug nor kiss so mcnasty does the next best thing: balances dooo's ankles on his shoulder and reaches around him to touch his forgotten cock, resting prettily on his stomach, curved and leaking precum.

when he grips and pumps it, dooo gasps and moans, hips immediately moving to meet his motions to get as much friction as he possibly can. he whines and whines at every touch and mcnasty tightens both his hands, speeds up as he feels his orgasm building. 

he's never felt like this before. so completely abandoned to the person with him. 

his cock almost touches dooo's with how deep he's sinking into dooo's thighs and the barely there contact sends electricity right through him. 

" _ god- _ you feel so good, baby. you look so pretty. so tight and wet for me. you're incredible." mcnasty groans and dooo whines at the praise and reaches down to takes mcnasty's hand in his. mcnasty grabs at it tightly and he dies a little inside at how small it feels in his. 

"eric, eric,  _ eric _ . c-can't" dooo starts, every word marked by a thrust that rocks him back and forth on the bed, making his voice tremble. "can't wait to feel you inside me." he cries out, throwing his head back against the pillow, more tears streaming down his face.

the words have an immediate effect on mcnasty and the orgasm is right there before he can control it.

"oh  _ fuck- _ dooo, i'm gonna cum. i'm cumming, baby, i'm-" his hips go impossibly fast for a few more seconds and then they stutter, white spurts landing on dooo's stomach just as dooo cries out his name and cums as well and it's a mess. everything goes white and he can't see anymore, pleasure pumping through his veins and making him dizzy. he hears their groans and cries mixed together and thinks they're the sexiest he's ever heard. 

  
  


when his sight comes back, black spots now peppering the corner of his vision, he finds dooo staring at him, panting and spent, all sprawled out and stunning. 

a smile forms on their lips at the same time and mcnasty groans as he takes dooo's legs and lowers them onto the bed. he's gonna feel this one tomorrow. he's probably used all his muscles at once. 

"come here, big guy." dooo makes grabby hands at him and mcnasty goes with no protest. 

he lays next to dooo and dooo scoots up, makes mcnasty rest his head on his chest. 

"that was… a lot." dooo whispers, pressing a kiss to mcnasty's hair, mimicking their position from earlier. 

"did it feel good?" 

"good? i thought i was gonna die." he chuckles and mcnasty can feel his chest rise and fall against his ear. right below that, dooo's heartbeat, a little fast but slowing down to a steady pace. comforting. 

"in a good way, i hope."

"is sex always this good or are you just a sex god?" dooo asks and mcnasty can hear the smile in his voice.

"you already know what i'm gonna say." 

"i want you to say it." 

"why?"

"because."

mcnasty huffs, circles his arm around dooo's waist and goes to pinch his butt.

"ow!" dooo jumps. "that hurts." 

"not as much as it will after i fuck you as hard as i can." 

dooo's breath audibly stutters and mcnasty looks up to see the boy blushing like crazy. "you can't just say shit like that out of nowhere. i'm gonna get hard again." 

"you wanted an answer. that's my answer."

"shut up and kiss me until we pass out."

"shouldn't we clean ourselves up?"

" _ kiss.me _ ." 

he giggles and obliges and as they're making out and slowly falling asleep, he has half the mind to cover the both of them as best as he can with the sheets, knowing somebody is gonna check in on them at some point. 

  
  


"i like you a lot, you know" he whispers, eyes so heavy he can't keep them open anymore.

"i like you too, eric. a lot." 

mcnasty smiles against dooo's neck and holds him even tighter. he's so happy that he could climb on top of dallas' house and scream at the moon. 

the idea dies there though, because his mind drifts and he falls asleep with his favorite person in the world in his arms. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


the next morning when they get to the kitchen to have breakfast, they're both met with a brief applause from what they assume are the only people left in the house after the party: matt, dallas and brandon. 

"what?" dooo asks, tired and confused.

"we're just celebrating!" dallas says, way too chirpy at 10am. 

"yeah! dooo, you finally had sex! congratulations!" 

"i-" dooo's jaw drops and he laughs and mcnasty is right there with him.

"we didn't have sex, ya nasty asses. we read a book and talked about jesus." mcnasty says.

dallas gives them  _ a look _ . "as if, you perverts." 

dooo puts a hand on his heart. "on my life, i'm still a virgin." 

"what?" matt squawks, his spoon clanking against his bowl of cereal. "mcnasty, bro, you had one job!" 

"we used your lube, though, if that makes you feel better." he says and smirks and he glows at dallas' disgusted face. 

"okay, i'll accept that." matt says and that surprises mcnasty.

"oh, i thought you would be mad."

"i'm mad you didn't fuck dooo!"

"don't worry, he'll get on that soon." dooo says as he's pouring himself some coffee and mcnasty runs at him and smooches him until the rest of the guys groan and tell them to get a room.

  
  


in the afternoon matt approaches him as he's cleaning the pool as a punishment for "being nasty in my guest room" and they don't say anything for a little while until matt comes out with the most unexpected shit mcnasty could've imagined. 

"i used your lube too, so i guess we're even." 

mcnasty's eyes widen and he looks up from the pool and right at matt.

"wha- with who?" he asks, suddenly very curious.

matt smiles and it turns into a smirk just as both dallas and brandon exit the kitchen and enter the backyard. 

"no way." 

"yes way."

"bitch,  _ bo- _ " a hand comes flying to cover his mouth and his scream dies out.

"you shall never know."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :)!


End file.
